Fist of Grudge
The Fist of Grudge is the first boss that Vincent Brooks faces in the Prison of Despair. Appearance It takes the form of two twisted female arms with silver hair wrapped around each one, wielding a giant bloodstained dessert fork as a weapon. It attempts to stab Vincent to death as he climbs the tower. Introduction Vincent enters the first boss battle. Adjusting to the new environment he was just thrown into, he hears a faint and grim voice. "You...won't...escape..." Vincent sees the Fist of Grudge below him. He has no time to think as the boss comes at him. This is the start of the first boss. Walkthrough See Prison of Despair 2-3 Attacks The Fist of Grudge has two attacks. When Vincent is falling behind and stays too long on blocks that have started glowing red, she will stick her fork in the blocks and try to skewer him. If he doesn't get to higher ground, this will kill him instantly; otherwise, it knocks him down and stuns him briefly. When Vincent is higher up, she will stab the tower and transform a random number around him to Heavy Blocks, making them much slower to pull out. Strategies *Don't be afraid of using the Bell after she's transformed some blocks around you to Heavy Blocks. If you spend too long trying to make stairs out of Heavy Blocks, she can easily catch up with you. *Whenever the blocks you're standing on turn red, move up immediately, even if it's just temporary: she's about to strike. Meaning The prominent display of cracked vivid blue fingernail polish, silver hair along the arms and dessert fork is meant to immediately remind the player of Katherine; especially because of the previous scenes focusing on those parts of her. The boss represents Vincent's fear of committing to Katherine, and losing his personal freedom. This is echoed in her lines that focus on entrapment. Lines Opening Lines Fist of Grudge: "You... won't... escape..." Vincent: ...Huh!? That... voice... where have I... Fist of Grudge: "I won't... let... you... escape...!" Vincent: Wha... What the hell is this! Kath...erine...? Battle Lines *"I found you!" *"Hahaha!" *"Oh, come on!" *"I've got you!" *"Don't you run!" *"Take responsibility!" *"Don't you make a fool of me!" *"I'm not letting you get away!" *"Did you think you can escape?" *"Oh, this is irritating." Ending Line *"Don't you run! I WON'T let you escape... You won't...escape...!!" Trivia *The hands in question are Katherine's, as you can tell from her vivid blue nail polish and hair. *The fork she uses is the one from the Chrono Rabbit. Katherine uses the same fork the following morning to stab a cake when Vincent isn't paying attention to her. *For split seconds, it's possible to see the body the arms are connected to, although it will only appear as a completely silhouetted mass of hair. *The Fist of Grudge may be the same entity as Doom's Bride. Videos File:Catherine_~_Stage_2-3_(Easy_Gold_EN_Version)|Easy File:Catherine_~_Stage_2-3_(Normal_Gold_EN_Version)|Normal File:キャサリン_Catherine_~_Stage_2-3_(Hard_Gold)|Hard Gallery Catherine_Screenshot.png|The "Fist of Grudge" reaches out for Vincent. BloodyFist.gif|The Fist transforming blocks into heavy blocks in order to slow down Vincent. Fists of Grudge 2.png|The "Fist of Grudge" is defeated. Achieve38.png|The "Fist of Grudge" achievement picture AXBC1inCEAI1CPB.jpg Category:Bosses